bzpcfandomcom-20200214-history
Kiotu
Kiotu is not a moderator on TheBZPC anymore since its dead. BZPower Kiotu joined BZPower back in February 2006, and was at that point known as 'Kotu', his favourite character. However, his name led to gender ambiguities and he added the 'i' in an attempt to fix the problem, and since then, he's grown rather fond of it. On BZP, he's a POBZPC, and hopes to start a few projects soon. BZPC Kiotu found out about BZPC when sifting through a friend's Maj Gallery. He copied the URL into the box on his screen, and set up an account. Initially, he only used BZP to communicate quickly with friends he was working on projects with. Over time though, he grew to like the chat itself more, and started to participate more actively in the main chat around January of 2010. Since then, he's made a bunch of new friends, of which some are Tenebrae Invictus, Shadok, Mesonak, and GlatorianJaller. Early on, he had an argument with VTP about video games. From that point on, VTP has kind of hated Kiotu for some reason, and at one point insulted him with something Kiotu wishes he had written down so he could post it here. BZPC2 Sometime later Kiotu logged onto BZPC to find that he was a guest. Luckily, Meso was on at the time, and PC'd Kiotu a link to a random BZPC that had sprung up. He went there and found out what had happened and why: The Grate Banana Split. To Kiotu, it didn't really matter much, as long as there was a chat. The next day, when he went to the 'new' BZPC, he found it was completely dead. Drifting back to BZPC, Meso sent him another link, this time to BZPC2, where he settled down for the next few months. In April, Venom opened BZPC10, which was then declared the 'Public BZPC'. Kiotu, being one of Venom's 'boiz', was made a mod there. However, BZPC2 and BZPC10 had a war over which was the 'public chat' (or at least that's what Kiotu thought was happening). He was able to stay out of this fairly well. The BZPC The result of the war was The BZPC, where Kiotu has been mod'd as a replacement for VTP, who apparently abused his power. The next major event to Kiotu was the Sixth encounter with The Olmak Effect, where Shadok, Ikkad and Vezon The Piraka were all thrown into The Dead Zone for a minute. Meanwhile, Kiotu had returned straight away to the main chat, confused to what was going on. All of the messages had been wiped. Soon after, the others returned. Five minutes later, Kiotu started asking why no-one was talking, despite the conversation occurring around him. They tried a few times to PM and PC him, to no avail. As the frustration grew, Shad PMed Kiotu on BZP, with orders to refresh the screen, hoping that he would see the PM, even if he couldn't see Xat. His theory was right, as Kiotu soon acknowledged the PM on BZPC and refreshed his Xat, resolving the issue. This new dimension has since been named The Isolation Zone. Trivia ● Kiotu, along with The QQQQ, coined the term 'The Grate Banana Split'. ● Kiotu once participated in a bet to see who could cause the most commotion on The BZPC. He won. ● Kiotu is the youngest BZPC member to be mod'd (in terms of the time he's spent on BZPC, not in real life). ● Kiotu was the first member to be in the The Isolation Zone. Comments Other people can leave comments here on Kiotu's page saying their opinion about him. One bullet per person, and skip a line between each one so it doesn't go all weird. Category:Lost Members